


Quatervois

by Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Did I mention pain train?, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Is it really love if you don't want to kill each other?, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Rape, NaNoWriMo 2019, Omega Rey, Pain train all around, Period typical views on certain topics, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, war typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: The north and the south have been at war for decades, a never-ending struggle between two sides that will never see eye to eye. In an attempt to negotiate and bring peace to a land ravaged by war, Rey departs on a quest to see if she can somehow help in that endeavour. It may be more than she bargained for, in the form of a marriage to The Dragon King - Kylo Ren.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I actually wasn't planning to post this for a while, as it's going to be my project for NaNoWriMo, but I honestly couldn't wait. I had to put my cat to sleep today, so this was a nice distraction and I wanted to share. I'm going to pour my soul into this fic, and I really hope it pays off. I hope everyone likes it. I really do.

* * *

**Preface**

When the war began, no one was sure who dealt the first blow. There had been whispers, of course, accusations hurled across both sides. Neither would take credit, but now that things were in motion, it was too late to back out from conflict. Somewhere in between the first death and the most recent battle, hatred between the two factions blossomed until it was all-consuming, dictating decisions from paths of peace to marches of destruction. Fifty-three years ago had signified the beginning of a new age, one where there was more work to be found in forging weapons and armor than in entertainment. Boys grew into men and joined the cause to lay down their lives in the service of their king. Girls became women, their beauty and seduction only leading to the enemy’s downfall. They were warriors, whether on the battlefield or behind closed doors, each action taken in the name of their alliance. 

Not to mention the omega men and women that were used for _far_ different purposes. Those that were captured by alphas were brutally raped and bred, their children taken from them to become future soldiers, or murdered to inflict pain on the parent. Tales were told about the screams of omega mothers that had gone through it, a piercing song of grief and suffering in the quiet of the night.

The Resistance controlled the area northern territory—a stretch of land that was barren and desolate. Where grass should be, there were instead endless plains and jagged mountains of sharp ice and jutting rock. Any animals that managed to survive the harsh conditions were in turn hunted for food, their hides used for clothing and blankets, their bones shaped into tools and added onto weapons scavenged from the battlefields. 

The only saving grace to be had were the mountains, formed in such a way that they nearly blocked off the north from the south, leaving narrow passages that would only allow an army to march with two men abreast each other. The southern soldiers were also unfamiliar with the terrain, and they weakened quickly from the cold winds. Those that survived were then attacked from above, large boulders thrown from higher up the mountain face while arrows were launched from one of the others down into the helpless men below. And if it wasn’t death by the enemy, there were more than enough animals lurking around, desperate for a meal. Mountain cats and bears also called this area their home, where they feasted when they could. 

The people north of the wall attempted to push back the militant forces that encroached upward, insisting that the north stay in the hands of the north and all of its inhabitants. Southerners wouldn’t understand.

In the areas south of the wall, but still considered to be in the north, some families had settled. They grew crops in the summer months, where it was warm enough for just a short time to produce enough food to make it through the harsh winters.

One drawback of a farming area was that they didn’t have the mountains for protection. They were susceptible to the attacks from the southern kingdom and their lord. Their fields of wheat and corn were set ablaze, their silos of spare grain plundered and taken back to feed the enemy’s own armies. Animals were slaughtered, used for meat, or simply meant as a means to decrease moral among the north. Low morale meant there were less people willing to take up the mantle. 

That was one thing that angered the northerners most of all—wasted materials. When they discovered the cows and goats dead in the fields, their throats slit as they died in their own pool of blood, they raged. The meat had spoiled, the hides were useless, and all of the hard work put into growing the population and tending to crops had been a waste. 

It was a constant struggle to keep the south at bay. The Dragon King was ever persistent, sending larger armies, or just enough to keep The Resistance busy enough to never rest. They were haggard, their stores slowly depleting, their men and women on the front lines either dying or being captured and executed in a public display. The king from the south was not known for his generosity, nor for his peacefulness. He was a warlord, through and through, invading enemy lands like a plague. He conquered those that bent the knee to him, and slaughtered those that refused. 

Something had to give, some agreement had to be made. The north would never surrender, and the south would never relent. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. Welcome back! I have no set schedule for updates, but this will be my main focus when I'm not working. Thank you all for the kind comments about losing my cat. It's much appreciated.

“Rey! Bring that over here!”

She looked up, scanning the expansive camp to the noise. The main campfire was still burning, logs crackling while the smoke rose into the frigid morning air, curling like lazy fingers.

Poe was standing over by his tent, loading up a leather pack with hunting knives and some dried meat. He was handsome, she could say, his dark hair just barely touched with silver, though he was still young enough to be a potential mating candidate. He’d shown some interest in Rey over the years, offering to help see her through her heats, but she simply couldn’t accept his aid, and preferred to endure them alone.

Rising slowly from where she’d been crouched by the flapdoor of her tent, she glanced down to the bow in her hand. It was handmade out of the strongest wood she’d been able to get ahold of, sanded and polished down until it gleamed. She’d treated it to be even stronger, a thick string of sinew connecting the two ends. 

Making her way over to him, she dodged the small children darting around her. They were lobbing snowballs at each other, their faces rosy and pink from the cold. Other adults were cooking over their own fires, the scent of barely seasoned meat making her hungry. It had been a while since she had eaten a decent meal. 

“What do you need?” she asked as she approached Poe.

He shot her a dazzling smile, pearly white teeth on display as he stepped closer. “I need that bow of yours.”

She bristled instantly and pulled it away. “Why?”

“To catch food, obviously. We’re running low and I need to find that herd again.” He raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head. “Are you all right? You’re acting strange today.”

“I’m fine,” she snapped back. “I’m just—my heat is soon. I’m irritable.”

“I understand. You know my offer still stands if you need it.” He tried giving her a smile, one she couldn't return. 

“I appreciate it, but I'll take care of it just as I always have,” she replied, adjusting her grip on the wood. 

He held his hands up in surrender, backing off like a dog being scolded. “All right, you've got it taken care of, then.” He looked down to her side. “So, how about that bow?”

She clenched her jaw, lowering her gaze down to the weapon. The wood was smooth under her grip, coated in a resin she’d bartered for down near the villages. She'd crafted it herself, having spent days upon days curled over it inside her tent to make sure it was _perfect._ There was no way she could let him use it.

"What happened to yours?"

He shrugged in that nonchalant way of his. “Broke it.”

“Then no,” she replied, immediately spinning on her heels to head back to her tent.

Behind her, she heard him call, “Aww, why not?”

“Because you _broke_ yours! Do you really think I am going to lend you mine?” she shot back, grinning over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, _you_ can do the hunting, then!" Poe yelled after her. 

She just laughed and shook her head. Her entire plan had been to go out on her own trek later this evening, when the herd was on the move to keep warm. She had always been a better hunter than Poe anyway, and tonight would prove just that. She liked to make sure that everyone in the camp knew that just because she was an omega woman, she was more than capable. 

“Rey! I’m so glad I caught you.” Leia called from another tent as she emerged.

She was a short woman, alpha in all but body structure. She came up to Rey’s chin, her hair dark and streaked through with silver. She was the closest thing Rey had to a mother, her own parents unknown and forgotten. She was strong and fierce, but also fair and kind. She welcomed everyone as a family member, no matter their background or what they could bring to the table. As long as everyone contributed in some manner, be it finding resources or watching the children and elderly, she would make things work. 

She looked weary as she approached, her shoulders sagging with the burden of leadership. Like the weight of it might as well have been the entire world. 

“What is it, General? I was just about to go out hunting,” Rey answered.

“There’s something I need to discuss with you, and I’m afraid you aren’t going to like it. I promise you that, but it may be our only chance at ending this war. Will you at least hear me out?” Leia asked, her eyes pleading.

Rey frowned, eyes narrowing suspiciously. There wasn’t a lot that Rey didn’t like enough to not do, and as she mentally ran through the list, she could find none that the General herself would be wanting to speak with her about.

“I’ll listen,” Rey replied slowly, nodding towards the tent over the smaller woman’s shoulder.

“Good, good, come with me and we’ll go over this request.” Leia ushered for her to follow as she ducked back inside the tent. 

It was spacious and strangely cozy, with a large bed in the corner. It was occupied with thick furs, things that would serve a dual purpose when it was time to pack up and move. The center of the tent had its own campfire, the hole at the top allowing the smoke a place to escape. There were a few chairs placed around it, pieces of bone molded together and held in place by sturdy cords. 

“It’s not like you to summon me,” Rey observed, sweeping the room curiously before finding a seat.

She held her hands out to the fire, rubbing them together for warmth as she waited. 

Leia took a deep breath and settled across from her, her face full of concentration, as though she was attempting to find a way to begin this conversation.

“There’s something of a rather personal nature that I have invested in this war,” she began before leaning back, her fingers steepled in front of her mouth. “You know that I once had a son. A son that died.”

“I do,” Rey agreed. Everyone knew the story. Her son had been but fifteen years before he had been killed by the enemy. That was said to be one of the main reasons why Leia was so hell bent on winning. She wanted revenge for the child she had lost.

“What many do not know, and I am about to tell you now and I want you to keep this close to your chest, is that my son isn’t truly dead. Not in a physical sense.”

Rey frowned. “What are you saying?”

“I am saying that my son is alive, but that he is no longer with us. His name was Benjamin Solo when he was here. Now, though, after his ‘death’, he has adopted a new name,” Leia continued.

That piqued Rey’s interested. She leaned forward in her seat. “And what name is that?”

The look in Leia’s eyes as she met Rey’s was one of pain and suffering, the look of a grieving parent that was living with the weight of guilt. “Kylo Ren.”

Rey blinked at her slowly, her mind attempting to piece together the information that Leia had just thrown at her. There wasn’t any way that her son, Benjamin, was now Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren, The Dragon King. Kylo Ren, The Wrathful, The Widowmaker, The Vengeful. He was the man that was in control of the southern kingdoms, where he ruled with an iron fist and the weight of the largest bank in the kingdom at his back. 

"Your son is Kylo Ren?" she whispered. 

Leia reached down, grabbing one stick from the fire pit to adjust the rest of the logs. Her shoulders sagged, a heavy sigh leaving her. "He is. But he wasn't always the man he is now." She kept her eyes lowered as she continued. "When he was a baby, his father and I knew he was going to grow into someone great. Whether it be someone greatly terrible or terribly great, we didn't know. We simply knew it would be on one end of the spectrum or the other. Of course, he didn't just turn out as he did for no reason. Han and I made our fair share of mistakes—we weren't around often as he needed us to be, and while yes, we did and do still love him, we never truly showed that in the way he needed us to. We pushed him away, and he was seduced by a vile man, one that only wanted him for his strength. This man, if you can even call him that, has turned my son into the ruthless killer he is now.”

As Rey sat, staring into the dancing flames before her, she wondered what it would be like to have a child that had turned on their family. She had never had a family of her own and it was one of the things she longed for the most. She wanted someone to care about her, and while she knew that most of the people in their little group did, it was different than what she had been hoping for. What was perhaps the greatest desire most of all was to know who her parents were. Why had they left her behind? Her, a four year old little girl at the time, with no relatives, and left to fend for herself. What sort of parent would desert their child? Had they died beforehand from some unknown cause and she’d simply gotten lucky? She’d been fortunate enough to get picked up by an old woman near a deserted village, taken back to a dirty hovel, and given enough food to ensure she would stay away from the precipice of death. Still, she was plagued by the lack of knowledge. She wanted answers, be they for better or worse. 

“Why are you telling me this, General?” she asked quietly, slowly lifting her gaze up to meet the older woman’s dark one. Her eyes shimmered between a honied amber and burnt caramel, looking more weary with each passing day. Perhaps the life of a ruler wasn’t as easy as many thought it to be.

With a tired sigh, Leia picked up her chair and scooted around until she was sitting directly beside Rey. Her expression was kind, but there was something else underneath the surface, as well. Her hand settled on Rey’s thigh, cold and almost frail. 

“Rey, dear, I have a favor to ask of you—”

“Of course, whatever it is, I’ll do it.”

Leia half-smiled but shook her head, tears slowly spilling down her cheeks like shards of glass. “Please—listen to what I am asking first. It is not an easy task, and I have no doubt you will be able to do it. It is simply a matter of if you _will_ do it," she whispered.

A frown creased between Rey's brows as she considered Leia's words. What could she _possibly_ be about to ask her to do?

"What's wrong? What is it?" She grasped Leia’s hand, feeling how fragile the woman was now. Her skin was thin and pale, easily bruised and cut now as her body began to betray her. 

When had she gotten _older?_ Everyone knew Leia was climbing in her years, but it seemed as though those years were finally catching up to her. She didn’t move as quickly, and she seemed far more tired than usual. Perhaps it was the massive weight she bore on her shoulders—this all-consuming beast of regret and pain. 

“Rey, I—I want to ask you to _consider_ this, and to think on it before giving me an answer,” Leia said, her voice soft. She stood from her chair and began to pace around the tent, her attention lingering over the knick knacks she’d collected over the years. There were the furs on the bed, of course, things that told stories from decades long past that words could not. “I would like to send an emissary to the southern kingdom. To The Dragon King’s kingdom—to Ben’s.”

All Rey could do was stare, trying to understand what Leia was getting at. Surely she couldn’t mean—there was no plausible way _she_ would be going. 

“I-I’m not a diplomat,” Rey protested, rising to her feet. The chair fell to the side, clattering to the frozen ground. 

“And that is precisely why I want you to be the one to go.”

"What do you mean? I would be killed on sight, General. What is your aim here?" Rey's stomach flipped and then sank down further than it had been before. 

Leia came back around the fire, her steps slow. She placed her hands on Rey’s shoulders, looking up with pleading eyes. “My aim is to send you down to the southern kingdom, convene with my son, and see if we can come to some sort of an agreement. I want _you_ to go down there and not someone else because you are not weak, as many of them see women. They may think that at first, but you will be the one to prove them wrong. You would be the link between us. If you were to become mated to my son—”

“Woah, General, I’m not ready for anything like—”

“Rey, this is why I wanted you to think about this before answering. You becoming mated to my son would ensure there’s a connection between our two sides. He would be forced to reconsider his stance on this war. Rey—we could save hundreds of thousands of lives,” Leia pointed out, her fingers digging into her shoulders. "Also, because as much as I want this war to end, I can't kill my own son. He will have to make amends, of course, but so will we."

How on earth was she supposed to just accept that this was a good idea? Even if she were to accept this task, there was still the issue of being killed long before she ever even got to the front gates. And even if she did get inside, there was still the matter of actually meeting The Dragon King and convincing him that she was worthy of such a pairing. Everyone knew he was an alpha and that he exuded power and dominance wherever he went.

And yet, on the other hand, Leia had a point. If they could end this war and save the lives of that many people, then wasn’t it her duty to do what she could to ensure that outcome? She wanted this war to end just as much as everyone else did, and with this plan in place, she would be mated to the most powerful man in the land. She would be able to convince him to see things her way. She could induce change from within, rather than try to do it by banging on the walls from the outside. 

"General—"

"Please just think on this for now. Do not give me an answer yet, not until you've had time to think this through. Perhaps, if you are not ready to be mated, then a marriage will do until then. It is still binding, and he may be more receptive to that idea than a mate.”

“Leia! You’re suggesting I just stroll down there and offer myself up to him on a silver platter! What kind of woman do you think I am? I may not be an alpha like you, but this is not fair—”

“Then don’t do it, Rey. I am not about to order you to do something like this. I am simply saying that it is a way to stop the fighting without meeting my son on the battlefield,” Leia said, turning away. Rey didn’t miss the way she stealthily wiped at her eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Rey stepped up behind her and wrapped her arm around Leia’s shoulders. “I’ll think about it. That’s the only thing I can do right now. All right?”

Leia turned and hugged her tight, her strength surprising for her age. “Thank you, Rey. Thank you. That’s all I can ask for.”

As Rey departed from the tent and headed out into the landscape on her own to hunt, she knew she had some decisions to make. She would have to weigh the pros and cons of each choice and its potential outcome. She had to figure out how each one would branch off into another path and how it would impact everyone else in the kingdoms. What would be best for them? She was a single person, but if she could change the world, she had to do it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! I know it's a little short, but that's because I'm getting back into my groove.


End file.
